1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from European Patent Application 11 158 720.0, filed Mar. 17, 2011, which is incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to navigation systems, and more specifically relates to navigation systems operable to provide accurate road descriptions to users or vehicles.
3. Related Art
In the past, paper and other hardcopy maps were used by explorers and drivers to navigate through geographic areas. With the advent of technology, explorers, drivers and vehicles used by such explorers and drivers now may use navigation systems to assist in providing geographic travel and route information. A need exists for a navigation system that can create or generate a unique description of an area or route that may be of importance to a user, in order to provide accurate and relevant information.